Mahar -ChanSoo-
by Chansoolove
Summary: "..seperangkat alat sholat aja. kalau gak, seperangkat alat dapur juga boleh. Asal gak seperangkat alat berat aja Chan." / ChanSoo GS / Chanyeol / Kyungsoo


"Kyungsoo, besok kan kamu ulang tahun, mau kado apa dari aku?" tanya seorang lelaki tinggi dan tampan yg sedang duduk berduaan dengan seorang gadis mungil benama Kyungsoo itu dibawah pohon sambil menatap matahari yg sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah lelaki itu lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan kasih aku kado, kasih aku mahar aja Chan." jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh kecil. Lelaki yg disebut Chan atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol itu terkejut lalu setelah itu juga ikut kerkekeh mendengar jawaban sang gadis.

"Emang kamu udah siap aku nikahin?"

"Aku siap kalau kamu siap. Karena aku percaya kalau kamu orang yg bertanggung jawab."

Keduanya saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum hangat. Chanyeol terpesona akan kecantikan wajah dan hati gadis itu. Chanyeol pun mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kerja lebih keras lagi supaya bisa cepat nikahin kamu."

"Aku ingin pernikahan yg sederhana. karena bagiku gak apa-apa gak mahal asal halal."

Lagi. Chanyeol terpesona kembali pada gadis mungil itu. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan manusia secantik dan sebaik ini. Dan beruntungnya gadis cantik dan baik ini adalah kekasihnya.

"Kalau gitu, ntar pas nikahan maharnya mau apa?"

"Ehmm..seperangkat alat sholat aja. kalau gak, seperangkat alat dapur juga boleh. Asal gak seperangkat alat berat aja Chan." ucap Kyungsoo polos. Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Terus nanti mau bulan madu kemana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi setelah meredam tawanya.

"Kemana aja lah asal sama kamu."

"Yaudah, kita keliling dunia aja gimana? Tapi dengan..."

"Dengan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menoleh menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dengan monopoliiiii...hahahaha" Chanyeol kembali tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah memukul-mukul badannya dan ikut tertawa.

"Dasar jerapah bercula satu."

"Oke oke. Serius. Kita ke Jepang aja. Kamu kan pernah bilang pengen ke kota Biei di Jepang kan?"

"Kamu serius mau ajak aku kesana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. Bagaimana tidak, di kota Biei di Jepang terdapat bukit dengan hamparan bunga-bunga cantik yg tersusun rapi warna dan jenisnya. Kyungsoo langsung merengek pada Chanyeol ingin kesana saat pertama dia lihat foto sepupunya Luhan yg berada disana. Tapi saat itu Chanyeol bilang kalau dia belum ada uang buat kesana. Padahal Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mau membiayai semua perjalanan mereka, tapi ditolak keras oleh Chanyeol. Katanya dia merasa seperti lelaki pecundang karena dibiayai oleh perempuan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dan Kyungsoo berteriak girang.

"Jadi, kapan kamu lamar aku di depan orang tua kita?"

"Rahasia. Itu akan jadi kejutan nanti. Jadi bersiap-siaplah." ujar Chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda.

"Tapi..sebelum itu.." lanjutnya sambil merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil kehadapan Kyungsoo dan membukanya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"..aku mau kasih ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dan..sebagai lamaranku."

Kyungsoo terharu. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yg berkaca-kaca. Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulatnya. Dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat sang kekasih sambil menangis.

"Will you merry me?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap tanpa keraguan membuat hati Chanyeol bahagia. Dia pun mempererat pelukannya.

Setelah merasa tangis Kyungsoo mereda, Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka. Menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo yg sesenggukan dan basah karena air mata, lalu mengelapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Tangannya beralih meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menyematkan hadiah yg berupa cincin itu di jari manis Kyungsoo lalu mencium cincin itu cukup lama. membuat Kyungsoo sangat bahagia.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo. Kekasihku. Pujaan hatiku. Calon istriku."

"Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol. Kekasihku. Jodohku. Calon imamku. Saranghae."

Keduanya pun kembali berpelukkan sambil menatap matahari yg dalam hitungan detik akan tenggelam.

End. haha

 _note._

 _telaatt. ulang taun Kyungsoo udah lewat tapi baru updatenya sekarang. kenapa? karena baru dapet ide..hehe. dan ini memang cerita gak jelas. tapi aku mau bilang Makasih buat kalian yg udah baca dan komen story aku yg lainnya. ketahuilah, tanpa kalian aku gak akan semangat. terimakasih yeorobun. kamsahamnidaa..._


End file.
